My very own Genie in aLava Lamp!
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Kinda a weird modern twist on Aladdin. Hinata is the outcast of the entire Konoha Highschool. After a misunderstanding gets her beat to a bloody plup, a guilty Kiba gives his friend a lava lamp that turns out not to be what meets the eye Sakura bashing
1. The Lava Lamp

****

Okay so, and don't ask why, but i been watching alot of different Disney movies with my little sibblings and i got this idea when i was watching Aladdin with my sis so plz enjoy its kinda a weird modern twist of the movie

Disclaimer:Sadly i own nothing from Naruto(really wish i did) nor do i own Aladdin

Hinata patched up her wounds and sighed.

_You'll never be good enough, strong enough, pretty enough for anyone and it was high time you excepted it._

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into sad, kind eyes.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked as Akamaru nuzzled up against her. "They hit you pretty hard."

She gave her friend a small smile.

"I-I'll be okay Kiba-kun, it doesn't hurt that bad, really, I promise."

Kiba hugged his bestfriend since birth tightly.

"I'm sorry Hina, I should have seen this coming."

Hinata turned alittle red and smiled softly.

"It wasn't your fault Kiba-kun, don't feel bad."

Kiba smiled and ruffled her boycut navy blue hair.

"Hmph, I don't think you should let dog breath off too easy Hinata-san, he really should have seen this coming. I'm just glad we got there before anything too serious happened." Shino said, intrupting the two friend's moment. Kiba growled at him.

"And how in the world was i supposed to know she'd get her friends to jump her?"

"Because she said, and I quote, 'If that little witch comes with in a thirty foot radius of you again Kiba, I freakin' swear to Kami that me and my friends will beat the living crapout of her'."

Kiba shrank into to himself.

"I didn't she'd have the heart to hurt Hina-chan..." He said lamely

"WHAT HEART?"

"Umm, Shino-san, it's fine, really, I'm okay." She said, making her argument even more oh-so-convincing by wipping the blood that ran freely from her busted lip in a failed attempt to calm here friends down as she stood up wobbly and groaning in pain. She smiled weakly. "See, fine."

Shino and Kiba stared at Hinata blankly for a secound then shook their heads.

"You know Hinata, we love you to death but..." Kiba said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're a terrible lier." Shino finished bluntly.

The three friends laughed and Kiba and Shino, being the gentlemen they are only towards Hinata, walked her home. Let's just say her father wasn't happy that she was all busted up like that. He wasn't really worried, more like disapointed she couldn't defend herself and had to hhave Kiba and Shino protect her.

_It was three against one, what does he exspect? That I can turn into the Hulk and beat them up myself? _Hinata thought slamming her bedroom door. She flopped down on her bed and stared at her ceiling. Sakura's words ringing through her head. She sighed. _She's right, I'll never be good enough for anyone. I'm just average...not even that, someone calling me average would be a compliment..._

She felt a few tears slip down her cheeks and soon fell into a gentle sleep.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Hinata stirred but didn't open her eyes, not wanting to regret finding out what the source of the strange noise was.

"Come on Hina, it's cold out here. I know you're awake."

She didn't have to open her eyes, she already regreted knowing the source. She sighed and got up and opened her balcony window, where her dog loving best friend was standing tapping the window holding a poorly wrapped parsel.

"Kiba-kun, what are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Listen I felt really bad about earlier and Shino was right, I should have seen it coming. I remembered you liked retro stuff so here." He handed the shy girl the parsel, which she carefully unwrapped, reviling a blue and orange lava lamp. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Kiba-kun, I love it. Now please get home before someone sees you."

Kiba saluted her and climbed down to where Akamaru was waiting attentivly. Hinata watched as the two snuck out through the back gate and shook her head giggling slightly. She had such strange friends. But she loved them nonetheless.

_I should probably change out of my uniform._ She thought plugging in the lava lamp. She swicth it on and started to pull her shirt over her head, not noticing the room was filling with red and black glittering smoke. When she finally got the shirt off she froze. Leaning against the nightstand she had the lava lamp on, was a guy she had never seen before, who looked to be about seventeen, with bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes smirking at her topless, blushing form.

"You know hun, if you wanted to turn me on all you had to do was switch on the lamp."

**Alright thats all i got for now, I apologize for any and all spelling errors. A fair warning, I'm a bit of a pervert so I'll bewriting lines like that last one alot also, and i feel terrible about this because she is my favorite charactor, Hinata's life is gonig to be far from easy in this. Anyway plz reveiw!**

**~ 3 Hikari 3~**


	2. The Genie and The First wish

****

****

Omg guys! Thanks for your reveiws! I'm glad you liked it! Just to warn you this chappy might be alittle boring and cheesy (accordingto my friend i a'm a very cheesy writer) Alright I'll shut up now and get on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else

Hinata's face grew redder by the secound. The blonde simply stared at her, a smirk still plastered on his face. Hinata started to feel dizzy. The was guy. That she never seen before. Standing in her room. Staring at her. With her only in her bra and skirt on. She let it all sink in then did the most logical thing she could do. She fainted.

"Oh crap!" The blonde said looking around franically. He had no idea how to deal with a fainter, he never had too. After a full five mintues of freaking out he took a deep breath and tried to think.

_...*cricket noises*_

"Agh, forget it..." He mumbled and picked the unconcious teen up bridal style and set her on the bed, covering her with a blanket. He sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky blonde hair and paced the room. He looked at the girl again. She was breathtaking. Simply gorgeous. Her pale features and boycut hair gave her a air of innocence. The fact that she was obivously shy only made her cuter. But what really had gotten him were her eyes...he had never seen such beatiful and unique eyes. Her pale lips were parted slightly, all he had to do was-

**_Don't even think about it_**, a dark voice in the back of his head warned_**. You know the conditions genie. Don't forget you belong to me**_.

"How could I forget with you reminding me every five mintues for the past 160,000 years...?" He muttered under his breath. He turned to the girl and smiled softly. He was going to like this one...

When Hinata woke up, she was already late to school. Her eyes fluttered open. she turned and looked at her alarm clock and shot up seeing it was already 7:12am. A light chuckle filled the room and her lavender eyes rested on the blonde, who was sitting on her night stand next to the lava lamp. Her eyes widened and a blush creeped up her face. Last night hadn't been a dream.

"You know sweetheart, as much as I like seeing you without it, you might want to a shirt on. It's supposed to be chilly out." He laughed as she grew redder and covered herself with the banket quickly. "I was only teasing you hun," He jumped off the nightstand and went to her closet where he found her spair uniform. He tossed it to her and turned around so she could change.

"W-w-w-who are you?" She stuttered when she was finished. He turned and bowwed to her smiling.

"Your faithful severvent my lady," He smirked at her confusion. "I'm a genie."

"A-a g-genie?"

"Yeah you know," He said snapping his fingers, making an apple appear in his hand. He took a bite before continuing. "An all powerful being trapped in a lamp, forced to spend enternity granting wishes."

"I'm sorry..." She said toward the last part. He shrugged.

"Eh, pays the bills." He replied making her giggle.

_So cute..._ he thought smiling.

"But why a lava lamp? I thought it would be something alittle more..." She trailed.

"Anceint? Had to modernize." He said. "So my lady-"

"Hinata."

"Huh?"

"My name is Hinata."

He smiled.

"Sunshine*, that fits you perfectly." He said, making her blush. "Well Hinata-samma, just because I'm a sucker for a pretty face, instead of three wishes I'm going to give you five."

"You can do that?"

He shrugged.

"Sure, why not? So what is your first wish going to be?"

Hinata thought for a secound but to no avail. She didn't need anything. She heard laughter outside and looked out her window to see Sakura and Ino, the two most popular, beautiful girls in school and sighed. Then a idea struck her. She turned to the blonde genie, who was waiting pateintly for her answer.

"I wish I was beautiful..." She said softly, not liking how vain she sounded but at the same time not caring. The blonde stared at her for a moment then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, there isn't much I can do there." He said.

She looked at him curiously.

"Why not?" She asked slightly disappointed. He gave her a genuine, sweet smile.

"Because your already goregous."

Hinata didn't think she ever blushed so hard in her life. The blonde sighed.

"But your wish is my comand." He snapped his fingers and red and black glittering smoke engulfed her. Her short navy hair grew to her waist, she grew a few inches taller. She also grew in a more northern regein, seriously making her go red. When the smoke cleared the blonde stared, astonished with his own work.

"Wow..." He said dazed looking at the blushing sixteen year old.

"Hinata-neechan! Come on your late for school!" A voice called, breaking the genie from his trance. He smiled at her.

"That's your cue, if you need me don't hesitate to switch on the lamp"

"Wait!" She said just as he was about to snap his fingers. He looked at her curiously. "Y-you never told me your name."

He looked at her doe-eyed. None of his previous masters cared enough to ask his name. Then again none of them gave him their names either. He smiled softly.

"It's Naruto."

**Wow, that took a while to write. Anyway to those who didn't know, Hinata** **means sunshine. Thank you so much for reveiwing and i hope you liked this chappy. Again please reveiw i'll apperiate the feed back. Bye!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	3. Reactions and Misunderstandings

****

****

Alright i seriously love you guys write now, your reviews really made my day :D ^_\/! Okay a couple things. Frist off i realize i can't spell worth crap. Sayuri points this out to me this out to me on a daily basis so i apologize for my spelling, Secoundly someone asked when she was going to ask what he wished for i have an idea for that so bare with me here i promise there is a method to my madness...well...some of it anyway...On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else only my love of lemons which i am too shy to write

When Hinata walked into the class, all eyes were on her. The shy girl blushed and shifted uncomfortablely. She handed the teacher her pass and took her seat in between Shino and Kiba.

"H-Hinata-san," Shino stuttered in amazement. "W-what happened to you, your-"

"Hot!" Kiba finished rather loudly, earning a few looks himself. He blushed alittle along with Hinata and lowered his voice."Not that you weren't beautiful before but now...wow...just...wow..."

Hinata blushed and muttered a thank you. Her sister and cousin had been amazed by the change as well. When she came down stairs they both dropped their things and stared at her.

"N-nee-chan,w-what-" Hanabi stuttered.

"T-there extentions." Hinata said quickly, playing with a strand of her hair. If she told them a genie made her beatiful they might think her insane.

"You grew," Neji said, not exactly looking at her face.

"I-it's my shoes." She said missing his meaning. On the way to school she had gotten strange looks from them both and now she was getting even stranger looks from here friends.

"Hmph," She heard someone in the back scoff. "Bra stuffer."

Hinata didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She simply sank into her seat, trying to make herself disappear. Maybe this wish wasn't a good idea after all.

"Oh shut up Sakura," Another, quite annoyed, voice came to Hinata's diffense. "Don't you have anything better to do then to pick on Hinata-chan? I like the change. Hey Hinata!"

Hinata turned around to meet a smiling face.

"You look awesome hun, Forehead here is just jealous."

Hinata smiled at the Sunagakure exchange student.

"Arigato Temari-san."

She and Temari talked a few times before. She defended Hinata when the guys couldn't. Her brother's were nice to Hinata as well, she's helped them with homework and stuff before. They were pretty good friends.

At lunch Kiba and Shino nearly died of shock when they saw the star of the football team sit next to their Hinata-chan.

"Uchiha,what are you doing here?" Kiba asked his teammate sitting on the other side of his bestfriend.

"Hinata's helping me with my history project." He replied. Kiba didn't buy it. Sasuke was one of the smartest kids in their year. Hinata, of course, was top of the class so had it been someone else it would have been a likely story but the Uchihas prided themselves in intellangce. Something was up.

Hinata limped home looking worse then the day before. She had been jumped again, Kiba and Shino were unable to come to her rescue.

_"Aren't you the little hooker?" Sakura said as she, Karin, and Ino cornered her. "Frist you make Kiba break up with Ino, then you dress like that to try to seduce Sasuke-kun. You're going to be very lucky to make it out of here alive."_

Hinata sighed and made her way up to her room, not making her ariving known. When she opened her door se went completely red, along with her blonde genie. She found Naruto goning through her drawers and holding up one of her bras.

"Uhh..." Naruto said. "I swear Hinata-sama, this isn't what it looks like."

**Sorry, kinda a serious, boring chappy. I tried to put a little comic relief at the end. The next chappy will be better and i'll explain a few thing in that chapppy as well. Please Reveiw, i love getting feed back from you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	4. Naruto's Past

****

****

I know i told you this before but...I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your reveiws seriously make my day! I was going to put up a new chappy yesterday but by the time i got done with homework and a research proect i was it was midnight o yeah i was pretty much dead. This chappy is going to be focusing alittle on Naruto's past so i'll shut up now

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else only my insanity

"That makes know sense at all. _He_ sat next to _you_. Not the other way around." Naruto said leaning back on Hinata's bed. Hinata, who was sitting at the other end, nodded. "You humans are more complicated than I remember. Then again that was centeries ago."

"What was Naruto-kun?" She asked curiously, leaning against the wall and hugging her knees.

"When I was human," He replied nonchantly. "Life was much simplier then, girls weren't jumped just because they were prettier than someone."

"You were human?"

"Yeah, why is that shocking?"

"A-alittle..." Hinata said meekly. The room became quiet for a mintue. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hinata-sama?"

"H-how old are you exactly."

Naruto sat up and scratched his head, thinking.

"Oh Kami, I must be about 160,017...? Or 160,018. One of the two."

_He looks so young, like he should be walking around my school hanging ou with the football team or something..._

"How did you become a genie."

"I won a contest in the mail."

Hinata stared at him blankly and he started laughing.

"I was kidding Hinata-sama!"

"O-oh, I-I knew that!" She stammered embressed. This only sent him into another laughing fit.

"You are just too cute Hinata-sama!"

Hinata went bright red. No one has ever called her cute before. Naruto smiled sweetly at her.

"But in all seriousness I sorta sold my soul...to a socressor."

"Why?"

By now his sweet smile faded and was replaced with a look of such pain and sadness Hinata's heart broke. What happened to this poor boy...?

"Her name was Kiyoko..." He whispered. "She was beautiful, sweet, kind, and,to my misfortune, the princess..."

"You were in love with her." Hinata said softly. Naruto nodded sadly.

"I was a pesent. Nothing. So I went to a soceressor by the name of Kyuubi. He turned me into a prince on one condition. If I couldn't win he heart in two days he would inpirsion me and force me to sevre as a slave to other humans for all of enternity, watching them each getting the one they love most in the world. Well as you can see I lost because I'm a cocky baka who was way too sure of himself."

"Your not a baka Naruto. You sacraficed yourself for the person you love. I-I find that very admirible. Romantic even." She blushed. He smirked and suddenly pinned her to the bed and got really close to her face.

"I only am if you want me to be Hinata-Tenshi..." He whispered seducivly, cenimeters away from her lips. Hinata never blushed harder in her life. Suddenly a huge smile spread across his face and he started laughing. He rolled off her and held his sides.

"For...forgive me Hinata-sama, it's just so cute when you get worked up like that. I couldn't help myself." He laughed and kissed her fore head. " I'm sorry Hinata-sama"

"I-its alright N-Naruto-kun..."

There was that word again. Cute. Why was it with that one little word, he could send her heart soaring? The to talked for a while then Hinata drirfted to sleep.

"Y-your so easy to talk to Naruto-kun." she yawned. "I wish you could come to school with me..."

Naruto smirked as she slept.

"Your wish is my comand..."

**ok, another kinda serious chappy I'm alittle tired so it may not be as good as i hoped so sorry. Anyway please reveiw! I love hearing what you guys think!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	5. Naruto's First day

****

****

Hello awesome people of Fanfiction! A few things before i start off. First, again thank you all for your reveiws! They really get me through the day, Secound i apologize for speeling errors i love to write just can't spell worth crap -_\/' and finally i will try to make chappy's longer no promises though

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else execpt this stupid migrane that won't go away!

"Hinata!" Temari ran and glomped her the next day, almost knocking the fragile Hyuuga girl down. "Did you see him yet?"

"S-see who Temari-san?"

"The new guy," Shino said suddenly appearing next to his friend, making both girls jump because he litterally came out of nowhere! "People say he's from Suna."

"He might be, though I've never seen him around Suna high..." Temari trailed. "Anyway have you seen him?"

Hinata shook her head.

"What does he look like?"

"His cute, kinda tall, blonde, oh! and reeeeeeaaaalllly pretty deep blue eyes."

Hinata froze.

_Is she talking about...No...she couldn't be...could she?_

"Excuse me?" A voice behind them said. Hinata turned around to find herself staring into all too familar endless blue eyes. The blonde smiled his usaul foxy grin. "I'm looking for Kakashi-sensi's homeroom class. Can you help me? My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

At lunch, Hinata pulled Naruto into a secluded empty classroom and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed sharply, being completely out of charactor. She was seething, and in Naruto's eyes, though it had seemed impossible to him, she was even cuter than before. He smirked.

"Only fullfilling your wish Hinata-sama."

Calming down, Hinata looked at him questionablely. This just made him smirk more.

"Last night, before you fell alseep you wished I could come to school with you. So here I am."

Hinata thought for a moment then turned red. She had said that.

"But, if you wish it so, I'll leave and no one will remember I was ever here." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No!" She said alittle to quickly, making her blush. "I-I-I mean, no, no please, you can stay."

He smiled at her and bowwed. He took her hand gently and kissed it softly. Hinata blushed about a biliion shades of red. He smirked at her, letting her know he was only teasing her. "Thank you Hinata-sama."

Speechless, Hinata nodded. They walked to the cafeteria where Kiba and Shino were waiting for Hinata. They both glared at the sight of the new comer.

"Hey Hina-chan," Kiba greeted in his usaul cheerfulness, comepletely ignoring the blonde.

"Good afternoon Hinata-san." Shino said following his friend's example.

"Hello Kiba-kun, Shino-san." Hinata smiled. "T-this is my new friend Naruto."

Though Shino and Kiba were friends, there wer few things The two ever agreed on. But if there was one thing they couldn't agrue about, it was this. They didn't like Naruto.

Here we were again. Hinata seemed to be getting into this same situation more and more lately. She was cornered by Sakura, Ino, and Karin. No one was in sight. The hall was empty of even in the teachers. Kiba was at practice and Shino had left early. It was Hinata and Hinata alone.

"You know," Sakura said cracking her knuckles and advancing toward the trembling Hyuuga girl. "For someone so smart you're so stupid. Didn't you learn your lesson the first two times? Is three going to be the charm?"

"Let me actually get a few hits in this time Sakura, she still hangs around Kiba." Ino said smirking. Sakura waved the comment away.

"Yeah, yeah you'll get your turn."

Hinata flinched as she went to make a punch and braced herself for the blow. After a few secounds Hinata wondered why she wasn't getting punched. She opened her eyes to see a familar form standing over her, holding Sakura's fist.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her." He said so darkly it made Hinata flinch even though it was directed at Sakura and her friends. "You think because your pretty on the outside means you can pick on poor Hinata-chan because she's getting a few more glances from some guy then you? Unlike you, you worthless piece of trash, Hinata-chan won't fight back because she has no reason to. She's truely beautiful, inside and out. You are a truely ugly creature Sakura, and very lucky I don't hit girls. You are a girl right?" Instead of waiting for a reply Naruto helped Hinata off the ground and walked away, leaving the three girls in shock. "Are you alright Hinata-sama?"

"Y-y-yes, t-t-t-thank you N-Naruto-kun. " She stuttered

"You don't have to thank me Hinata-sama, someone had to put her in her place." He smirked. "Besides, I couldn't let them damge that pretty face of your's. If they did what would I have to look foward to seeing every day?"

Hinata was redder than ever before. She smiled softly.

_Naruto-kun is such a sweetheart..._

A few moments of blissful silence passed when the blonde genie smirked.

"So...wanna make out?"

Hinata blushed big time and started getting dizzy, freaking Naruto out.

"Crap!" The genie paniced. "I was just kidding Pleased don't-"

And she fainted.

**Okay i would have had this up sooner but my little bro had to get on. Anyway I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes and i need your guy's help with something. I want to give Naruto some compitition the thing is I can't decide between Shino or Kiba. What do you guys think? Please reveiw! I love hearing what you guys think and sorry i'll try to make the next chappy longer and less serious. Later ppl!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	6. Falling Hard

****

****

Wow...Shino is popular...Well looks like the Awesome Bug Guy is the winner! I love both of them their awesome! Sayuri and I got into sorta a Sasori vs Deidara arguement about it but anyway NaruHinaShino it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else execpt...uhh...idk what i own to day...

The awkward part wasn't carrying an unconcious Hinata through the streets of Konoha on his back. No. The awkward part was explaining _why_ he was carrying an unconcious Hinata on his back to her older cousin who had opened the door while sending the blonde genie glares that honestly made him fear for his immortal life.

"Well...uhh...I...s-she passed out while w-we were walking so..." Naruto trembled. Neji stepped aside so he could walk in.

"Put her on the couch and go."

Naruto nodded quickly and placed her on the couch then booked it. Once he was far enough away and no one was around he slipped into an ally way and snapped his fingers, making him appear in Hinata's room. Right as he was going to sit on her bed he saw the door handle turn.

_Crap!_ He thought snapping his fingers, now appearing in his lamp.

"Are you sure you're alright Hinata-sama?" Neji asked helping his cousin into her room.

"Y-yes Neji-niisan, I'll be fine. A-arigato."

Neji nodded.

"You should be more careful Hinata-sama. The next time a strange guy knocks on the door with you on his back I might not be the one opening the door." He said before closing her door and walking down stairs.

"Sheesh, what's his problem, when he saw me at the door with you he looked at me like I was on the top ANBU's most wanted list."

Hinata jumped alittle when she heard Naruto next to her and before she could reply Neji's voice once again rang though the Hyuuga household.

"Hinata-sama! Shino-san is here!"

"O-okay Neji-niisan! Send him up!"

"Speaking of strange guys..." Naruto muttered earning an exsperated look from Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, please, just don't. Shino-san is a good friend and a nice guy."

"I'll believe that when _he_ saves you from the Rat Pack..." He grummbled, snaping his fingers returning to his lamp before Hinata could argue his friends case. Shino came in, leaving the door open as always so Hiashi didn't think they were doing anything, dispite explaining multiple times they were only friends.

"Kounichiwa Hinata-san," He greeted as always. Hinata smiled at the brunette.

"Kounichiwa Shino-san, how are you?"

"Good I came to make sure you made it home alright, I wasn't sure if Sakura tried to jump you again."

"I'm fine, thank you. She did try to again but Naruto-kun saved me."

Shino seem to tense at that. Naruto-_kun_. Kiba-_kun_. Would he always only be Shino-_san_ to her? She even called the new guy _kun_. He had been friend with Hinata since they were in dipers and he just moved here. What made him so special?

"Shino-san? Are you okay?" Hinata's sweet voice broke him from his thoughts. He nodded.

"Hinata-san, I must be honest with you," He said. "I don't like Naruto-san. He gives off a strange vibe. Please becareful around him. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Hinata stared at him blankly to his sudden confession.

"Please Hinata-san, promise me?" He sounded almost desprite to get her to understand that he was worried for her. She smiled softly. That was Shino for you. Always looking out for her even when there was nothing to worry about.

"I promise Shino-san."

He hugged her, surprising her and making her blush abit.

"I apologize Hinata-san, I have to head home. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." And with that he left.

"He likes you." A familar voice said as Hinata closed her door. She turned around to see Naruto sitting on her bed looking at the floor. "Strange how you couldn't tell, he makes it kinda obivous."

Hinata blushed.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. He likes you and you're oblivious to it." He said, his face and voice stone as he laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, putting his hands behind his head. "I've been in love and watched it happen for the past 160,000 years, I know the signs when one person likes another."

"N-no, Shino-san and I are just friends."

"Whatever. If you don't need me Hinata-sama, I'll be in my lamp.

Before Hinata could interject Naruto snapped his fingers.

_What has gotten into him?_

_~Inside the Lava Lamp~_

Naruto punched the unbreakable wall of his prison so hard that an ordianry human would have shattered his hand. Then again he was no ordianary human. Heck he wasn't human at all! He was a genie. A genie who was forever going to sevre as a slave to those capable of being with those they loved. A genie who had to live forever with the fact that he couldn't win his love's heart. A genie who had made the mistake of even falling in love before. A genie who was making that mistake again.

**You're a fool to think she could feel the same for you genie, you've been though this before. Did you actually think she'd be the one to free you? A pathetic little human brat?** The dark voice in the back of his head taunted. Naruto clentched his fist.

"Yes, yes I did. And I still do. If I have to fight for her then so be it."

**Ha! She's nothing but a weak little brat! A wentch! You are mine genie. And at this rate you will remain mine for all enternity. You've already broken one of the rules. Two more and you'll never be freed.**

"Ya know Kyuubi, you're really getting on my nerves..."

**Sorry guys thats all I got for ya. There will be more Naruto vs Shino in the next chappy. I apologize for any and all spelling errors. Please reveiw I love hearing you're guys' oppinons!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	7. Rules

****

****

Alright before i get started just alittle heads up that i may not be on for about a week. My dad is in college and studying for his finals so he needs the computer. Also i know there was alittle confusion on the rule Naruto broke and i'll explain that soon i promise. There's a method to at least some of my madeness. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else exept this stupid cold!

"Hinata-sama?" Naruto asked as the to walked to school the next day. She had been quieter than usaul. She didn't anwser. "Hinata-sama please talk to me. I need to her your beautiful voice."

That made her blush but she held her ground. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him last night but she didn't like it. She didn't care if she was overreacting. Naruto sighed.

"Hinata-sama, I'm sorry, I was irratated."

"About what? You didn't need to take it out on me or Shino-san." Hinata replied looking straighted ahead, dispite to the overwhelming urge to look him in the eyes and comfort him hearing the destress in his voice. Naruto stayed silent for a moment that passed by like a year.

"I was talking to Kyuubi last night, speaking to him always makes me irratatible."

Hinata stopped and looked at him. His eyes were glued to ground.

"Kyuubi? The sorcerer who turned you into a prince, and then a genie? Naruto-kun he couldn't still be alive...could he...?"

"In a way...yes...you see when he turned me into a genie he merged with me. He's sort of the source of my powers. He gives me the ability to grant your wishes and also he keeps me inprisoned. So as you can imagine, we're not exactly friends, infact we hate eachother."

As soon as he finished he groaned in pain and held his head.

**You ignorant fool! How dare you! That's strike two genie! One more and you're mine for all enternity!**

_Do I look like I care?_ Naruto thought,_ I love her! I don't want to keep anything from her. Even if she doesn't feel the same... I need her to know..._

**Hmph. It's like you _want_ to have your delicate heart ripped from your chest. Baka, you'll never mean anything to her! You're nothing more then a slave and that's all you'll-**

Suddenly the Kyuubi's voice was silenced by a concerned, gentle touch on his arm. It was so abrupt it scared him. That had never happened before. You could have been beating him to death when the Kyuubi was speaking to him and he would have never felt a thing. And yet...and yet all it took to silence his dark burden was a soft hand on is arm and the sweet voice of an angel.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay? Does you're head hurt?"

Naruto stared at her blankly for a moment, trying to process what had happened. Was it possible that with this sweet girl by his side, Kyuubi had no power over him?

"Were you talking to Kyuubi?" She asked softly. Naruto couldn't help but smile alittle.

_Cute and smart...figures I fall for someone out of my league._

"Yes, unfortunatly. He isn't to happy with me for breaking the rules of our agreement."

"Rules?"

"I can only tell you the two that I broke. 1.) I'm not suppose to grant more than three wishes but since I already granted the first of your five it can't be undone and 2.) I told you about Kyuubi being a technical part of me."

Hinata nodded and didn't press for information. Not that she'd have the chance seeing how a few secounds later she spotted Kiba and Shino. She smiled and waved at her two glaring friends.

At free period, Naruto had to run to his locker for a textbook for his next class...not that he actually needed it. It was history. He _had _lived through most of it after all. Even reconized a few of his former masters. As he closed in on his locker he saw a familar form leaning against it.

"Naruto-san," Shino nodded.

"Shino-san." Naruto said following his example.

"What makes you so speacial? You have only been here two days and Hinata-san is already calling you Naruto-kun." He spat out his name as if it was venom on his lips.

"I guess I have that effect on people. Including people as amazing as Hinata-chan."

Shino tensed.

"Don't call her that. You have no right, when you have been her less then two days, to refer to her as Hinata-_chan_."

"Well what about you? Hinata-chan was attack three times and you only aided her once. For someone who doesn't want to see her hurt you're doing a pretty poor job of protecting her."

"As if you do better. I swear to Kami if any harm comes to her because of you, you will wish you had never been born."

The bell rang but the stare down was far from over. The two were finally pulled away by a couple of their classmates. Both secertly vowing to win Hinata's heart.

"Naruto-kun, in my position what would you wish for?" Hinata asked sitting on her bed and crossing her legs.

"A bigger lamp."

Hinata giggled.

"Hey you laugh now but stay in that thing for 160,000 years and tell me your not clausterphobic."

"I'm serious Naruto-kun, would you wish to see Kiyoko again?"

Naruto sighed.

"For a while, yes that would have been it but now I would wish for the one thing that no one can wish for me, dispite what the books and Disney movies say."

Hinata looked at him couriously.

"What's that?"

He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Freedom..."

**Alright, sorry again kinda serious. I'll explain what Naruto means in the next chappy. Iz is tired. G'night people. I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes and as always Please Review! I love hearing your opinnions! I'm also open to idea's so if you got one let me know. love ya guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	8. Naruto makes a move

****

****

Hiya epic peoples of Fanfiction! I'm baaaaaaaacccccckkkk! Anyone miss me? Probably not but i'm back anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else

Hinata stared at him blankly. The genie didn't say a word.

"What do you mean...?" She asked

"It's part of our deal, I can't tell you the whole thing but I have to achive something from my master before I can be free, and so far, obiviously that hasn't happened yet. At this rate I'll never be free." He said sadly. "But hey, at least one good thing came out of my enternal servitude."

"What's that?"

He smirked.

"I got to meet the most beautiful girlin the world..."

Hinata blushed beat red and Naruto smirked.

"Jennifer Lopez." He said smirking and laughing inside.

"Oh..." Hinata said quietly. She didn't know why but she felt her eyes sting with unshed tears.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her voice cracking abit and she wouldn't look at him. He lifted her chin a bit smirking alittle. Hinata went even redder noticing how close there faces were. He looked at her lovingly and his smirk turned into a soft smile.

"I was kidding. I got to meet the beautiful girl in the world, the universe even..." They were centimeters away now. "You..."

Just as their lips were about to touch Naruto pulled away, groaning in pain.

**Go head genie, do it and your mine for the rest f your immortal life!**

"Naruto-kun? Is it Kyuubi again?" Hinata asked worriedly.

The blonde genie looked at her and nodded, still holding her head slightly.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-sama. A simple disagreement about something earlier, it's nothing." He said destracted. "You should rest. We both have school tomarrow."

And before Hinata could say a word of protest he snapped his fingers and returned to his lamp. Hinata sighed.

"Naruto-kun..." She said worriedly.

~Inside the Lava Lamp~

"Dang it Kyuubi! I was this close! You just can't let me be happy can you?" Naruto shouted into the empty space of his lamp. A dark chuckle rang through his head.

**You know the rules of our agreement genie, she has to make the first move.**

"And that's another thing! I have a name you know, I'm not just some-"

**Slave? Quite the contrary _genie, _that's exactly what you are. Mascarding as a lowly human has messed with your pretty little head. Don't forget your place. Your mine. And nothing is going to change that.**

"Your wrong," Naruto said though clentched teeth. "I'm not just a slave, she helped me see that. I'm not your puppet anymore."

**Unless you are freed, which is highly unlikely, you will _always_ be my puppet. That girl has poisoned your mind. Hurry up and grant the rest of her wishes and move on.**

"Maybe I like haing my mind poisoned, if it means staying with her I'll dely the wishes anyway I can."

**Worthless brat!**

"Old man!"

**Okay, i know that had to be my shorest chapter yet and im sorry, I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes. Again kinda a serious chappy I'll try to get the next one up ASAP. Pleas reveiw you know how much i loe hearing what you guys think. Loe ya's!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	9. A messaege to my reader's: Bad news :'

****

*rubs neck nevrously* Hey guys...um...iz gotz some bad news...I'm not gonna be on for a while...report cards came in the mail today and i kinda got grounded...I promise i'll get the next chappy up as soon as i can but it might be a while...Sorry :( you guys know i love you i'm srry ill keep my grades up so this doesnt happen again-Hikari


	10. 160,000 years ago Prt 1

****

****

Hey guys! I've missed you! *hugs* Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! My dad decided to be nice and let me on for a while ^_\/! I have the next three chappies all planned out so next time I'm able to get on again it'll still be fresh in my mind. Just a heads up this and the next chappy are flashbacks to when Naruto was human just so no ones confused. Okay it's about time i stopped babling again i probably won't be on for a while after this (still groundrd :( ) ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ipod that i finally found!

A seventeen year old blonde boy ran down the streets of Konoha laughing like mad and carrying a bundle of food in his arms. He skided into an ally way and watched as the gaurds ran past the ally way. He snickered to himself.

"Morons..." He smiled to himself, trying to stiffle his laughter. He pulled down the mask he wore when he stole the food, grinning like an idiot.

"I'm looking at one now..." a voice behind him grumbled. The blonde jumped, dropping the sack of food. He spun around and did a horrible attempt of a Crane Stance. He sighed relieved seeing who it was and bent down to pick the sack back up chuckling to himself.

"Oh, it's just you Ero-sennin."

The old man's eye twitched hearing the ungratful gaki's nickname for him.

"Where were you?" He asked agravated eyeing the sack, already knowing the answer to that question. The blonde hid the sack behind his back patheticly.

"Nowhere speacial, just took a walk around the market place..." The boy lied though his teeth. The old man shook his head at his god child and the boy sighed. "Fine, I stole some food but-" The old man cut him off.

"Naruto, we have more than enough food and money to last us we-" Naruto returned the favor.

"It's not for me!" The blonde shouted. "It's for that group of kids that live at the end of this ally! They're starving Jiraiya-sama! I'm not going to stand here and watch them starve while I have more then enough to eat!"

Jiraiya stared at his godson blankly. He shook his head. This boy was just like his father, pigheaded, stubborn, and alittle out there but his heart was in the right place..he hoped...

The two walked down the ally two where a small group of childern resided and headed out. Naruto even talked Jiraiya into giving them some money.

"Naruto I know you mean well but you can't just go around stealing things for every wided eyed child you meet." Jiraiya said as he treated the young boy to ramen later that day.

Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, I know, it's just...I couldn't help it you know? They're just kids Ero-sennin."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Nope."

Jiraiya growled and payed for their food. The two walked around when they saw a large crowd of people. Naruto, being the nosy boy he was ran to see what was up. He pushed through the crowd and ended up falling face first in the opening. He heard someone giggle.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto looked up and his mouth dropped open. Smiling sweetly down on him was the brown haired blue eyed beauty of Konoha. Princess Kiyoko. Naruto scrammbled to his feet and bowwed quickly.

"I'm so sorry Hime!" He bowwed.

Kiyoko giggled.

"You're funny, what's your name?"

Naruto blushed a bit.

"N-Naruto..."

"Princess!" someone called. Kiyoko sighed and walked off. She waved to Naruto.

"Bye Naruto-san, nice meeting you!"

Naruto sighed dreamly. Then he shook his head at himself.

_Yeah right like I would ever have a chance with her. She's a princess, I'm just a lowly subject there's no way...unless..._

"Naruto,"

Naruto looked at his godfather's stern face.

"I know what you're thinking and don't do it. Trust me it's not worth it."

Naruto gave him his usual foxy grin.

"Don't worry Ero-sennin I'm not that stupid."

Later that night Naruto made his way through Konoha Forest where it had been said a powerful sorcerer.

"Young Uzumaki, I've been wondering when you would come to see me." A older man with orange and black hair with malvalent crimson eyes said litterally appearing out of nowhere, making Naruto jump.

"Are you Kyuubi?" He asked somehow managing to keep his voice even dispite how much he was shaking.

"I am. What can I do for you Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto didn't even want to know how this man knew his name. He just wanted to get this over with.

"I want you to turn me into a prince."

Kyuubi chuckled.

"You have feelings for the princess, do you?"

Kyuubi laughed as Naruto nodded boldly.

"I can turn you you into a prince...one condition..."

Naruto looked hime straight in the eyes.

"I'll do anything."

Kyuubi smirked.

"I thought so..."

**Alright the next chappy will be the secound half of the flash back. I don't know when ill get the next chappy up but hopefully soon. I apologize for any and all spelling errors. Please reveiw! I love hearing what you guys think! I love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	11. 160,000 years ago Prt 2

********

Hiya epic people of epicness! My dad said i can go on while he's at school so i figured why not update? ^_\/ ^:_:^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my annoying little siblings (which i love anyway)

Naruto looked around the large ballroom in search of the princess.

_"You need to win her heart in two days time...or your mine..."_

Naruto shuddered at the last part. He couldn't help it. It was kinda creepy. Either way he felt confident he could win her over. Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder and dragged him into the hall.

"You baka..." The old man hissed harshly. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ero-sennin? What are you doing here?" Naruto whispered nevrously.

"I should ask you the same thing _Fishcake._ You went to see Kyuubi didn't you?"

Naruto said nothing. Jiraiya sighed.

"I warned you Naruto. That man is more vile then the devil himself. Any deal you makewith him has a high price...your father learned that the hard way..."

"You mean KyuTubi..." Naruto trailed. His godfather nodded.

"Your mother too Naruto...What was the deal you made?"

"He said if I didn't win the princess's heart in two days I'd be his..."

"Did he do anything?"

"Touch my thoat lightly but I dont see-"

"Oh Naruto-san, what are you doing here?" A sweet voice from behind him asked. Naruto turned and bowwed to Kiyoko. He went to say something but the words litterally wouldn't come out!

_What the...? What's wrong with my voice? _

A dark chuckle rang through his head.

**_You still confident you can win her heart? Try it with out your voice. You're mine now boy..._**

_Kyuubi..._

The next thing Naruto knew he was being dragged throught the streets of Konoha by his godfather.

"What happened back there kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"When I tried to talk to her my voice left me! I couldn't speak at all! It was the Kyuubi's doing!"

Jiraiya sighed.

"I told you Naruto, why don't you ever listen?"

Naruto clentched his fist.

"I'm not going to give up. I will win her over."

Two days past but to no avil. Whenever he tried to speak to her his voice would vanish and another would take her attention away. Defeated Naruto trudged to where he had first met Kyuubi with a heavy heart. But he was a man of his word. Unfortunatly.

"So couldn't do it huh?" Kyuubi chuckled. "I thought not...you are now my vassel. There are some rules-"

"Rules to being a slave?" Naruto asked harshly. Kyuubi smirked and red and black smoke surrounded them.

"There is if you ever want to be freed."

~Present Day~

Naruto sighed staring at the ceiling of his lamp. Hinata was out to dinner with her family leaving the blonde genie to let his mind wander into a flash back. He closed his eyes and listed the rules in his head.

_1. You can not bring back the dead_

_2. You can not take a life_

_3. You can not grant more than three wishes_

_ master can not know about me_

_ can not be wished freed_

**_...And 6. The only way you can be free is if you win the heart of your master in place of your first love's _**Kyuubi finished the thought and scoffed. **_Keep dreaming genie._**

"You know, you're really getting on my nevres now."

***yawn* okay its late and I have school tomarrow. I will get the next chappy up ASAP. Just a fair warning, I may getting kinda sappy in the next chapter. It's supposed to be kinda sad. I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes. Please review! You guys have oppions. Make them known. I love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	12. Memories

********

Hey people! I'm sorry i havent updated i have no other excuse exept im lazy so i apologize. Okay this is suposed to be a sad serious chapter so...yeah...ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this stupid migrane

Naruto came out of his lamp surpried to see Hinata in all black with her hair pinned up in a bun. It had been about a month and a half since Hinata became his master.

"H-Hinata-sama?" The blonde asked. The paled eyed girl didn't look at him but he saw her face in the full legnth mirror. She had been crying.

"Hinata-sama...?" He asked again, alittle softer. "Are you alright, what's wrong?"

"Today is the day she died..."

At frist he was confused and then he followed her eyes to her vanity were a picture of a beautiful young woman stood smiling holding a baby with her right arm and a little girl holding her left hand with a small, shy smile on her face. Next to the woman Naruto reconized the stren looking man as Hinata's father. He understood.

"Your mother?"

The navy haired teen nodded.

"She died in a car crash a few days after that was taken...I was only six years old..."

Naruto looked down, his eyes fixed on the floor as if it held the secert to unbelieveble power.

"I never knew my mother...my father either...I lived with a friend of my father's up until Kyuubi turned my into a genie...he was a real pain in my next but I miss him..."

"What happened to them...?"

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Kyuubi killed them...Jiraiya-sama told me the first night I tried to win Kiyoko over..."

Hinata put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him but ending up hugging him instead. Naruto was alittle shocked at Hinata's actions but soon relax and hugged the frail girl back.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered into his chest. "It must be so hard living with him after findinf that out..."

Naruto held her tighter relizing she was crying again, not for herself but for him. He sighed inwardly. How he longed to be free, to be with her...

**_Not at this rate genie..._**

_Way to ruin the moment Kyuubi_

**_Insolent bug! Don't you dare forget your place gaki, you are mine._**

_You know, that line is getting real old, real fast. Just like you._

**_Why you little ba-_**

**"Naruto-kun? Can I ask you a favor?" Hinata asked pulling away.**

There it was again. The strange ability to silence Kyuubi by simply saying her genie's name. Naruto smiled softly.

"Anything."

She averted her eyes blushing.

"I-I want you to meet my mom."

The two made their way through the cementary in almost complete silence. Soon they found her mothers grave. Her father, sister and cousin had already gone that morning and cleaned up. Inbeded into the grave stone was a picture of her smiling mother.

"She was beautiful Hinata-sama, you look just like her..."

The two stayed silent for a while.

"I miss her...I wis i could see her one last time..."

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Hinata-sama, close your eyes."

Hinata hesitated but did so. She heared a snapping sound.

"Now open them..." Naruto whispered gently.

She did and gasped, crying again. All around her were images, memories of her and her mother. Everything from her first birthday to her first grade Chirstmas recital and more flew circled her. She smiled watching the memories, letting her tears flow freely and gently down her face. Finally the images started to fade into one. The last image was of her mother standing infront of her smiling. Hinata watched as the image slowly faded. She looked at the blonde genie who had his hand shoved into his pockets watching her smiling softly.

"I can't bring people back to life but Kyuubi said nothing about memories." He gave her a smile that simply made her heart stop. Without thinking she latched on to him for the second time that day. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you Naruto-kun...you don't know how much that meant to me." She cried.

"Hey no sweat," Naruto replied causually. "You're wish is my comand remember?"

Not too far from the two stood a red head not believing what he had just saw. He soon regained himself and took one last glance at his parents graves and started back home, putting the pieces together as he went.

"I get it now..." He muttered walking up the street. "He's a genie..."

**Okay, again sorry i havent been updating i'll have the next chappy (which will have lots of Shino vs Naruto) ASAP. I have a little annoucement to make. I am actually thinking about ending this soon but before you all start throwing sharp objects at me i am planning on making a sequal to this. Please review, let your voices be heard! I love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	13. Oh Crap

****************

Hiya people! Sorry for such a serious Chappy before. Speaking of chappies this one is dedicated to DayDreaming0f y0u seeing how she actually gave me the idea for this chapter. There is going to be alot of Shino vs Naruto in here plus the reviling of the mysterious redhead so i'll stop talking now and get on with it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love of Fanfiction!

The next day sparks of tension flew from Naruto and Shino as they walked to school with Hinata and Kiba who had come to pick her up so they could walk to school together, something the three friends hadn't done in a while.

"Hinata-san, would you like me to carry your books? They look alittle heavy." Shino offered, glaring at the blonde out of the corner of his sunglasses.

"Here Hinata-chan I'll caring your backpack, no reason to strain yourself." Naruto said returning the glare. Poor Hinata didn't know what to do. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It made her emensely uncomfortible So you could imagine her relief when Kiba told them both to shut up both he pound the living daylights out of them if they didn't stop making Hinata so nevrous.

"Thank you K-Kiba-kun b-but it you didn't h-have to go t-that far." She said in her ususal soft voice. Kiba scoffed.

"Don't worry about it Hina-chan, they were annoying the heck out of me so it's no big deal."

Before Hinata could respound she was just about tackled and put into a headlock.

"Hey, what's Hina? You've grown since the last time I seen you!" The brunette said giving the navy haired sixteen year old a noggie. "Almost didn't reconize you! How've you been girlie?"

"K-Kankuro-san?"

"That's my name don't wear it out. You need to come over to the house more Hina, we never see you anymore." The seventeen year old smiled releasing her.

"Maybe it's because everytime she does you attack her Nii-san." A calm, somewhat rough voice behind them said. The turned to see a red head with the Kanji for 'love' tatooed above his eye. Hinata smiled softly at him as he nodded toward her.

"Konichiwa Hinata-san."

"Konichiwa Gaara-san, is Temari-san still not feeling well?"

"She'll be in school tomarrow thanks for asking." Gaara replied to his sister's bestfriend. He looked at Naruto intently, making him shift uncomfortablely.

"Come on, let's head to school, if I'm late again couch will kick me off the team." Kankuro said.

"Crap, same here let's go."

Though out the rest of the day Hinata was pulled in the middle of Naruto's and Shino's feud. They fought over little things like who was going to walk her to class, carry her books, sit next to her in class. Thankfully Kiba would save her whenever he could. But at lunch...oh boy...

"I'm sitting next to her!"

"No, I am, I've been her friend longer."

"She likes me better."

"I'm smarter."

"Bug boy!"

"Fishcake."

Poor Hinata hid her bright red face in her arms on the table. People were staring in the direction of her the two growling boys. She wasn't used to this kind of attenion. She jumped hearing a tray hit the table and a calm presence next to her. She looked up to see Gaara had taken the empty seat next to her, ending Naruto's and Shino's childish arguement. She smiled at him greatfully.

"Arigato," she whispered as the two defeated boys sat across the way. Gaara simply nodded in respounce and ate silently, glancing at Naruto every minute or so.

_What's with this guy? Why does he keep staring at me?_ The blonde genie thought nevrously.

**Maybe he likes you** Kyuubi chuckled.

If Naruto could glare at him, it would be the scariest death glare in the history of glaring.

Later that day Naruto was waiting for Hinata to get out of her club meeting so he could walk her home when he felt a prences behind him.

"I know what you are Uzumaki Naruto." A voice said. He turned around to find himself staring into Gaara's sea green eyes.

"What is this? 'Twilight'?" Naruto asked rolling his eyes. Inside he was freaking out. Gaara shook his head.

"I saw,"

"You saw what?"

"I saw you and Hinata-san at the grave yard yesterday, you were talking, you had her close her eyes and you snapped your fingers. Red and black smoke surrounded you two. Later I heard you say 'You're wish is my comand remember?'"

Naruto gulped inwardly.

"You're a genie aren't you Uzumaki?"

**Alright that's all I got tonight guys, it's late and Iz got school tomarrow. I apologize for any and all spelling errors. Please review! I love hearing your opinnions! I love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	14. Dear Diary

****************

Hey epic people of epic awesomeness I woulda updated sooner but i went to a friends and a dance and yeah... ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love of writing

Naruto looked away. Kyuubi was laughing like the madman he was.

**Maybe these mortals aren't as stupid as I thought! **Kyuubi laughed. Naruto inwardly growled.

_You're enjoying this aren't you_

"I can't grant anything that's not from my master so whatever you want I can't help you." Naruto said softly.

Gaara shook his head.

"Genies can't bring back the dead right? I don't wish anything from you." Gaara replied almost sadly. They both went quiet for a moment. "You like Hinata-san, don't you?"

That really threw Naruto off gaurd. A small, almost unnoticible smirk crossed Gaara's face.

"She likes you too you know, I can tell."

Naruto sighed.

"Hinata-sama likes me as her servent and friend and nothing more."

Gaara shook his head muttering something about Naruto being a blind baka. Hinata walked towards the boys and smiled ast them.

"Konichiwa Gaara-san." She said bowwing slightly. She turned to the blonde genie and for the first time he noticed the faint blush that always crept across her cheeks around him. He smiled softly. "Konichiwa Naruto-kun. Arigato for walking home."

"No problem Hinata-chan!" He smiled.

Later that night Hinata went to the movies with Hanabi, Neji, and Neji's girlfriend TenTen, leaving Naruto all alone. He sat in Hinata's room waiting for her to come home when he saw a small lavender book sticking out from under Hinata's pillow. Curious, he grabbed it and flipped through the pages. His eyes widened realizing that it was his master's diary. He was about to put it away when a passage caught his eye.

_Dear Diary,_

_Why is my heart racing like this? It makes no sense to me. My palms are sweating,and I'm shaking so bad it's scaring me. But what scares me the most, is I like this feeling. I like the butterflies in my stomache. I_ _like the light headed dizzy feeling he left me with. He didn't kiss me but my lips long for his. I keep replaying the scene in my head. Darn Kyuubi! Why did he have to ruin that moment. Oh Kami I sound like one of the hormone cazed girls at school! But...for some reason...I can't help it...I...I..I don't know what's happening...I'm so confused. But every time I looked into his beautiful deep blue eyes it's like the world around me disapears and everything makes sense...I..I think I love him, even if it's unrequainted *blush*. I need to go to sleep, I have school in the morning.  
Love, Hinata_

_ P.S. N.U. + H.H. Forever in my sweetest dreams 3_

Naruto stared at the passage for a moment and his eyes widened.

_S-She loves me..._

Hearing someone making there way up stairs he quickily put the diary back into it's place and snapped his fingers, appearing in his lamp.

_Now if only I could get her to confess to me in person._

**Okay guys I know it's short and I'm sorry, I hate writers block. Anyway just a heads up only a few chappies left :'(. I apologizes for any and all spelling mistakes. Please review! I love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	15. Dream Dance

****************

okay guys this is gonna get a cheesy ^_\/

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love of music (like MSI!) Oh! and the song Hanging by a Moment is by Lifehouse, i don't own that either

Hinata sat into her room listening to her Ipod, falling to sleep for the song.

_Desperate for changing _  
_Starving for truth _  
_I'm closer to where I started _  
_Chasing after you _  
_I'm falling even more in love with you _  
_Letting go of all I've held onto _  
_I'm standing here until you make me move _  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_Hinata stood in the middle of the of a dance floor surrounded by people as the song played. She wore a beautiful strapless lavender prom dress that went to her knees. Her pale eyes looked around the oom to see the differnt couples dancing. She sighed. She it seemed she was the only one with out a partner. Even Kiba was dancing with someone. She was about to go outside for air when she felt a tap on her shoulder._

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now..._

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  


_"Please don't leave Hinata-chan," A soft, familar voice said. She reconized the voice. "Please, just donce with me before I have to go..."_

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you...

_The voice was so sad. It broken her heart hearing the pain dripping from it. She turned around and-_

"Hinata-sama! Time for school!" Neji's voice woke her from her sweet slumper and she groaned.

"Dang it..." She muttered. "I wanted to see who it was..." The pale eyed teen grumbled to herself. She went to brush some hair from her eyes when someone beat her to it. She looked up to see Naruto practically on top of her. She went as red as humanly possible.

_How did I not notice this!_

Naruto smirked.

"Come on Hinata-sama, admit it," He said pushing her down on the bed gently, making her invent 20 billion new shades of red. "You like this postion..." he whispered seducivly, his lips mere centimeters away from hers. Hinata's heart was pounding. His lips slowly came to hers and just as they were about to touch...he pulled away laughing.

"Gomen Hinata-sama! I couldn't help it!"

Was it just her or did his laugh sound...forced?

He smiled at her.

"I let you get dressed and meet you at the usaul place, okay?"

Hinata gave him a small, somewhat fake smile.

"Alright, see you there Naruto-kun."

He nodded and snapped his fingers, disappearing from her room. Hinata sighed. Her heart was still pounding and she felt light headed. He always made her feel like this. Was it possible he knew how she felt and felt the same?

_No. _Hinata thought. _No, he's only teasing me. I'm just another master to him. I mean nothing._

She sighed.

_But I wish i meant at least** something** to him._

As soom as Hinata and Naruto walked into school Hinata was glomped.

"OMG Hinata guess what?" The somehow hyper Temari asked.

"What?"

"You're going to prom this year with me and a few friends and there's no way I'm letting you talk your way outta of it."

Hinata tried to protest but to no avil. Eventually she gave in to her friends demands. Temari smiled triumphantly.

"Good, come to my house after school, I need you to try something on."

"What?" Poor Hinata asked exasperated.

Temari's smile widened.

"The perfect dress."

**Alright that's all i got for today. I woulda had this up sooner but i got hit with some mild writers block *grabs picket sign and puts on a shirt that both say 'DOWN WITH WRITERS BLOCK!'* Anyway the next few chappies are gonna focus on the prom and the last two wishes. I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes. Please reveiw! I wanna hear what ya got to say! Love ya guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	16. An Unwanted Surprise

****************

Hey People! Merry Christmas! (If you don't celebrate Christmas Happy Holidays!) Thanks for the reveiws! I've said this so many times before but i love you guys! okay i should shut up and get to work huh?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I dont know what i own...

Gaara answered the door and let Hinata and Naruto in to the Subaku house. Hinata was once again tackle hugged by the middle Sabaku child. Naruto and Gaara sweatdropped at the site.

"Does he always do that?" Naruto asked just above a whisper.

"Only when Hinata-san is here..." Gaara said, alittle embarrassed by his older brother's actions towards the Hyuuga heiress.

"Finally Hina!" Kankuro said letting go and ruffling the young girl's long navy colored hair. "I was beging to think you didn't like me!" He joked smiling. Hinata giggled alittle. Kankuro looked over at Naruto and his eyes narrowed alittle. He drapped his arm on Hinata's shoulders, his look resembling that of an over protective brother, the same look Kiba and Neji gave him.

"You're the guy from the other day, Naruto right? What are you doing here?"

"Gaara invited me so I just walked with Hinata-chan." Naruto replied alittle intimidated.

"Hinata! Come on up hun!" Temari called.

Hinata went up stairs while Gaara and Naruto went into Gaara's room down stairs and watched T.V. for a while.

"What was up with your brother?"

Gaara shrugged.

"Hinata-san has been friends with Temari since we moved here. Kankuro looks at her like the little sister he never had, the same as Kiba-san."

Naruto nodded. He wondered what that was like. Never knowing his parents and being tossed around for the past 160,000 years he never had been close to anyone like that...well...execpt Konohamaru, a little boy from before Naruto was turned into a genie. He sighed. He missed that kid.

"So," Gaara asked leaning back on his bed. "Any luck with Hinata-san?"

Naruto went quiet for a mintue.

"I read her diary..."

A lamp flew and hit him in the back of his head.

"OW!"

"That's what you get, even I know not to read a girl's diary, now as you were saying." Gaara said in his usaual calm voice.

Naruto glared, rubbing the bump on his head.

"You were right. But...I need her to make a move first..." Kyuubi only said he couldn't tell his MASTER. Gaara was just a bistander. How he loved loop-holes.

Gaara thought for a moment.

"Ask her to the prom, Hinata-san is a closet romanic, she'll most likely make a move then."

Naruto nodded grinning like...well...Naruto...

"That's a great idea!"

Meanwhile Temari was trying to coax her friend out of the bathroom that connected to her room. Hinata couldn't believe it when she seen the dress. Even looking in the full legnth mirror she still couldn't believe it. The dress Temari had given her was the same dress from her dream. Surprisingly the dress had fit to every curve. It was beautiful. The already blushing girl came from the bathroom finally. Temari smiled in approval.

"It looks great! You do it justice."

Hinata blushed more and muttered a soft thank you. Temari grabbed her hand and dragged her down stairs. Kankuro, who had been in the living room reading, gave a low whistle when he saw Hinata.

"Wow Hina, you look amazing!" Kankuro breathed and turned to Gaara's room. "Gaara! Fishcake! Come in here and see this!"

The two boys came in to see what the heck the brunette wanted. Their eyes widened at the site and Naruto had to hold back a nosebleed seeing her innocent blushing form in the beautiful dress.

"Wow..." was all he could say. Hinata's blushed darkened as her stared at her absent mindedly. Her heart was pounding so hard she swore everyone could hear it.

"You look wonderful Hinata-san." Gaara said with a mircoscopic small on his face. Hinata smiled a bit. Temari threw her arms over her younger friends shoulders.

"She does, doesn't she? She's gonna be a real heartbreaker at Prom. Shino is one lucky guy to be going with you girlie, I hope he knows that."

Naruto's heart sank. Gaara glanced over at him, his usaul cold, hard sea green eyes apologetic.

"S-Shino...?" Naruto asked weakly. Temari looked at him alittle confused.

"Yeah, he asked her after homeroom if she would go with him 'cause he didn't have a date and she said yes. Why, you didn't know?"

"I was going to tell him later..." Hinata answered for him just above a whisper.

"Opps. My bad."

The group got into a conversation but Naruto didn't hear a word being said. Instead the only sounds he heard were that of his own heart breaking for the secound time in his long, immortal life and Kyuubi laughing, mocking him.

**I told you genie. You mean nothing to her! There is your proof! You are still mine!**

**Phew, that took me a while to write. I apologize for any and all spelling errors and OCCness, i gotta work on that. Please reveiw! Exerise your freedom of speech! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. and Have a great New Year! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	17. The Truth and The Depression

****************

Mwwwwwaaaaahahahahahahaha lol jk i had to be alittle evil last chappy heads up im gonna be evil in this one too

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ipod!

Naruto and Hinata walked to the Hyuuga Household an awkward silence.

"Naruto-kun...?"

"Yes Hinata-sama?" Naruto replied monotonelessly. He wouldn't meet his master's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shino-san caught me by surprise and he's my friend so-"

"You don't need to explain anything to me Hinata-sama, after all I am only here to sevre you. It's not my place to interject to anything. I am just your friend and servent, nothing more."

_No, _Hinata thought. _No your much more than that..._

She felt guilty. She didn't know why but she did.

"N-Naruto-kun...?"

"Hai Hinata-sama...?" He replied softly.

"Is something bothering you?"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment then sighed, as if he had been contemplating something.

"No Hinata-sama, its nothing."

Hinata stopped.

_If he won't tell me as his friend maybe he'll tell me as his master._

"Naruto-kun, I wish you would tell me what's wrong."

Naruto sighed. She had got him there.

"You're wish is my comand..." He muttered. Finally he looked her straight in the eyes. "I dont like that you're going with Shino-san, that's all I can tell you."

He noticed that the Hyuuga house was in veiw so he made sure no one was around and snapped his fingers, appearing in his lamp.

Hinata sighed.

"Naruto-kun..."

~Inside the Lamp~

Naruto punched the unbreakable wall of his prison multiple times until he finally sank to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

**Pathetic.** Kyuubi spat. **Crying over a worthless wrench like her. I told you this would happen.**

"I thought this one would be differnt...I thought..."

**That you would be freed? HA! Don't make me laugh Genie! How many times do you need to get your naivee heart broken to realize that you. Are. MINE?**

"I get it alright..." Naruto whispered though his tears. "I get it...just leave me alone..."

The next day, the walk to school was spent in silence. Even Kiba hadn't liked how quiet the two were being. Shino on the other hand spent the walk in silent victory. He walked close to Hinata, smirking under his tall collor. At school Kiba pulled his timid friend aside during free period.

"Hey Hina, what's up you and Fishcake get into a fight or something?" Kiba asked leaning against the lockers. Hinata averted her eyes to the floor.

"Something like that..." she replied softly.

Kiba's eyes flashed with anger.

"He didn't touch you did he?"

"What? N-NO! N-no nothing l-like that! Just..." She sighed. "He's upset that I'm going to prom with Shino-san that's all, you know how they don't get along.

Kiba chuckled softly.

"Is that all? Geez Hina you guys scared me. That explains it though..." His voice trailed.

The Hyuuga girl looked at the Inuzuka boy confused.

"What do you mean Kiba-kun?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow at her.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Geez Hinata."

"What?"

He sighed.

"Hina-chan, you are in a love triangle, wether you know it or not. Shino has been unriviled until Naruto came along. That's why they act the way they do around you. It seemed pretty obivous to me."

It took Hinata a secound to let it all sink in and when it finally did she felt faint.

_H-he does feel the same!_

"Gomen Kiba-kun, I need to go find Naruto-kun!" She said running off in a random direction.

Kiba smiled alittle and shook his head, his heart aching a bit as he watched her go to find the boy of her dreams.

_Guess she's not my Hina-chan anymore..._

Truth be told he had always loved his Hina-chan, same as Shino, execpt for one little detail. He loved her enough to let her chose and be happy with the man _she_ chose to be with. That didn't mean it still didn't hurt.

Hinata skidded down the halls until she finally found her genie. But when she did she froze in her tracks. Naruto was talking to Sakura. Neither of them saw her.

"So, anyway, do you wanna go to the prom with me?" The preppy pinkette asked the deep blue eyed blonde. Naruto shrugged, his stone expression never changing.

"Sure, why not...?"

"Okay pick me up at..."

Hinata didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She ran off, tears falling down her cheeks. Hearing only her heart breaking as she ran.

**I am sorry! This is WWWWWAAAAAAYYYYY over due! I lost the fricken thing so many times its not even funny. Btw the next chappy will be the last :'(. I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes. Please review! I wanna hear what you got to say! I love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	18. Hinata's Choice

****************

Well this the final chappy, I love you all I had so much fun writing this :') Thank you for all the reveiws! I never though I'd get so many! You guys have no idea how many times you've made my day! I'll stop pretending i won a grammy award and get to writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot nor do i own Hanging By a Moment by Lifehouse or Don't say goodbye by Jamestown Story

Hinata stood infornt of her full legnth mirror in her beautiful lavender dress. Her long hair flowed down to her waist. She wore a natural color lipgloss, black eyeliner, and sparkily lavender eyeshadow. She sighed.

"You look beautiful Hinata-sama, as always." A soft, sad voice behind her sad. She spun around to meet the deep blue eyes of the blonde genie she had fallen so hard for. She blushed and forced a smile.

"Arigato Naruto-kun, y-you look v-very handsome..." She replied softly. The blonde wore a simple black suit with a orange tie. His blonde hair was spiked as usual.

_Tell him, it's now or never..._

"N-Naruto-kun I-I-I..."

"Hai Hinata-sama?" His eyes flashind with some emotion Hinata couldn't place. Her blush deepened and she sighed inwardly.

_I can't do it...I just can't..._

She forced a smile.

"I wish you and Sakura-san have the best night of your lives."

Naruto averted his eyes to the floor.

"Your wish is my comand..." He said just below a whisper.

"Hinata-sama! Shino-san is here!"

The Konoha Highschool Gymnasium was a site to remember. Smoke machines, colored and strobe lights all curtisity of the Sabaku brothers. Hinata looked around alittle uncomfrotably, a white corsage now at her wrist. Shino was at her side, waiting for a good song to dance to when it finally came.

_I've been hoping for some movement from your lips but they're too chapped for the words _  
_to come out, you know the outcome so don't stall me now._  
_You've been holding all the cards when I'm all in, my luck has turned into painful dismay _  
_but I can't walk away cause I need you, yeah I need you_

As soon as the song started Shino brought her to the middle of the gym and the two began to dance.

_I know everyone has had their emotions ripped in half but what I'd like to know is how I should _  
_live with your actions, with your absence._  
_Is there something I can do to remove the memories of you? Yeah I want to believe _  
_this will all go away but I can't now, no I can't now._

_Don't say goodbye, don't say you tried_  
_Don't say that you have to walk away, please don't talk this way_  
_Don't say goodbye, don't say you tried_  
_Don't say goodbye_

Hinata looked at her friend, no, she looked at her _date_ and held back her tears. As the song played she only saw one person, and it wasn's Shino.

_God this hurts too much to breathe when you're not here next to me._  
_I can't breathe, I can't breathe without you..._

_Don't say goodbye, don't say you tried_  
_Don't say that _  
_Don't say goodbye, don't say you tried_  
_Don't say goodbye_

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, a few tears slipped down her face as she gently pushed Shino away.

"I-I can't do this..." She whispered. "I-I'm sorry Shino-san, I just can't...I-I think I-I love him..."

Shino frowned and glared at the floor.

"What does he have that I don't...?" He asked softly, clentching his fists. He took of his sunglasses and looked her in the eyes. "I've known you since we were in dipers Hinata, I've loved you for I don't know how long what makes him so speacial?"

Hinata looked down and clentched her own fist. Finally she looked him straight in the eyes, for once in her life her pale eyes glowed with confidence.

"He listens to me, protects me, makes me smille. Everytime I look into his eyes the world just makes so much sense, I fall even more in love with him whenever i hear his voice. What's so speacial about him? I don't know Shino-san but I plan on finding out someday. If you really like me then as my friend, you should respect my choice. And I choose him."

_Don't say goodbye, don't say you tried_  
_Don't say that you have to walk away, please don't talk this way_  
_Don't say goodbye, don't say you tried_  
_Don't say goodbye, This can't be goodbye_

Shino stared at her for a moment then put on his sunglasses and left without a word. She sighed and felt alittle faint. She was proud of herself. But she was now left in the middle of the dance floor all by herself. A few songs played and she just stayed there by herself.

_Desperate for changing _  
_Starving for truth _  
_I'm closer to where I started _  
_Chasing after you _  
_I'm falling even more in love with you _  
_Letting go of all I've held onto _  
_I'm standing here until you make me move _  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

She sighed, she need to clear her head. Just as she went out to get some air, someone tapped her shoulder.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now... _

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held onto_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

"Please don't leave Hinata-chan," A soft, familar voice said. She reconized the voice but couldn't put a name to it. "Please, just dance with me before I have to go..."

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else _

_Desperate for changing_  
_Starving for truth_  
_I'm closer to where I started_  
_Chasing after you..._

The voice was so sad. It broken her heart hearing the pain dripping from it. She turned around and fell into the sad deep blue eyes she had longed to see. He smiled softly and pulled her into a dance.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held onto_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_  
_Hanging by a moment_  
_Hanging by a moment_  
_Hanging by a moment here with you_

"Alright everyone," Tsunade, the princible, said after the song ended. "It's midnight and we're going to crown the prom king and queen!"

"That's my cue Hinata-sama," He whispered smiling sadly. "I have to leave now, I have to say though, I will never forget you..."

_What? No! Please, not now! I need you! I love you!_

Naruto pulled away slowly and started to walk away, leaving Hinata in tears as the familar red and black smoke started to surround him. Without thinking she grabbed his hand and kissed him. Her lips showed her shyness at first then gained confidence as he got over his shock and slowly kissed back. The smoke circled them until they were completely concilded in it. No one noticed as they cheered for the two elected king and queen.

"I-I love you Naruto-kun..." She whispered softly, blushing like mad. He smiled and kissed her again and pressed her their foreheads together.

"I love you too Hinata-chan, I always have..."

Suddenly He dropped to his knees, unable to breathe. Hinata watched as an old man's spirt rose from then the spirt and the smoke disappeared completely as Naruto regained himself. He stared at his hands and looked at Hinata in awe. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm free..." He whispered amazed and held her tighter. Hinata felt warm tears on her shoulder and couldn';t help but cry alittle in joy herself. "After 160,000 years, I'm finally free."

He kissed her again, more passionately this time, Gaara, who was working the lights, shined the spot light on them, giving them both a small smile in congratulations as they looked up at him. Suddenly the preppy pinkette came into view.

"Hyuuga! What are you doing with my date? Trying to seduce him too?"

_That's it. _

Hinata finally snapped. She turned around and punched Sakura square in the face. The entire gym fell silent as they watched her hit the floor. They looked up at the now blushing Hinata and after a secound began to cheer. Gaara, Kankuro, and Kiba came over to her...well...Kankuro and Kiba glomped her...Even the teachers were smirking, pertending they didn't see a thing, even Tsunade.

"That's my girl..." Naruto whispered smiling.

Kiba ruffled her hair when Kankuro released the headlock he had her in.

"Way too go Hina!" Kiba smiled.

"Who knew ya had it in ya!" Kankuro and Temari, who came out of nowhere, beamed.

Naruto slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I did..." He whispered making her blush more then she already was if possible. Kiba looked at him.

"Yo, Fishcake, can I talk to you?"

Naruto nodded and followed him away from the group.

"Listen Naruto, you better treat her right. Cuz if you don't, me and the guys just might have to kill you." Kiba threatened, dead serious. Naruto smiled alittle and looked at his Hime, who was redder then anything as her friends teased her. He looked back at Kiba and smiled softly.

"You don't have to worry about that," He said looking at Hinata. "I'm not going to ever let my Hinata-Tenshi go, not even for _another_ 160,000 years."

**_The End._**

**:'). I'm happy and sad at the same time, I jus wanna say i really love you guys! Thank you for giving me the confidence to finish this. This One is dedicated to all of you! I also wanna thank Say-chan for helping me whenever i got stuck. I know I'm annoying but you love me anyway Sayuri ^_\/ I love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
